Mi ex me tiene ganas
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Tres parejas que tienen algo en común. La separación. Cinco años despues, ellos vuelven a aparecer en la vida de ellas. Pero nada será igual. Ellos piensan reconquistarlas y ellas se preguntan: ¿Mi ex me tiene ganas? / ADVERTENCIA: H H, D G, R L, UA, OoC, rated T por si acaso


**Hola gente bonita, vengo con esta historia que está, ligeramente, basada en una novela que ví y luego dejé de verla a la mitad pero ya terminó, claro que pude ver el final, no pregunten. Ojala les guste.**

**Advertencia: UA, posible OoC, lenguaje y más.**

**Genero: Humor/ Romance y otros.**

**Parejas: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Draco/Ginny, etc.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**.**

**-$-H/H-$-**

**.**

Era cerca de medio día y la ciudad estaba completamente activa, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro hacia sus trabajos o casas, el transito no estaba mejor, una gran cantidad de filas de autos comenzaba a formarse debido a los semáforos en rojo y eso hacía casi imposible que la gente cruzara la calle. Mientras el caos total se formaba en la ciudad, una feliz y joven pareja caminaba tomados de las manos por las aceras, ambos sonreían de forma tranquila, como si un hubiera un gran bullicio a su alrededor.

-Ven, Hermione, quiero decirte algo-, dijo el chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, usaba lentes y tenía una extraña cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente, le apretó la mano a la chica y comenzaron a cruzar la calle.

-Espera Harry, estamos cruzando una calle, no un campo de golf-decía la chica entre divertida y asustada, sus cabellos castaños empezaban a alborotarse más de lo que ya estaban debido a la brisa que golpeaba su rostro al caminar.

Llegaron a mitad de la calle y allí se quedaron de pie, los autos pasaban de un lado a otro, casi rozándolos, el ritmo cardiaco de la chica aumento pues, no era buena idea mantenerse quietos en medio de la calle a la hora más activa del día. Miró al chico frente a ella, su expresión era seria y algo melancólica, eso la preocupó pues era raro cuando ponía aquellas expresiones.

-Hermione, esto es difícil para mí…-.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Por qué estás así?-preguntó con angustia la muchacha, el pelinegro respiró profundamente, al parecer le resultaba difícil darle la respuesta.

-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?-Hermione asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que poco a poco se fue apagando a medida que el chico hablaba-, perdóname por lo que voy a decir y hacer pero… ya no puedo más, Hermione, esto se acabo… lo nuestro, no podemos seguir juntos, la verdad es que lo siento, cuídate-. Luego de decirle todo eso la besó en la frente y se fue, dejándola en medio de todo el tránsito, sola.

La chica se quedó completamente paralizada, ni siquiera parpadeaba, mantenía su vista fija por el lugar en el que se fue Harry, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y a descender por todo su rostro hasta caer al suelo. En ese momento su mundo empezó a desmoronarse, la futura vida que había imaginado con él se esfumó, todo lo que habían vivido desde que se conocieron se hizo añicos, ya no quedaba nada, sólo dolor, rencor y odio.

Cuando Hermione tuvo un momento de lucidez, se quitó del medio de la calle y caminó en dirección a la casa de sus tíos, trataba de parar su silencioso llanto pero no podía, era demasiado doloroso, su novio casi prometido, la abandonó a su suerte en medio de una peligrosa calle, sin siquiera darle una explicación del 'por qué' la dejaba. El chico le había dicho que la amaba pero que ya no podía continuar con esa relación, ¿Qué demonios significaba? Quizás nunca lo averiguaría.

-¿Por qué Harry? ¿De verdad me amas? Y si es así… ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?-se cuestionaba a si misma mientras lloraba cada vez más, las personas a su alrededor la miraban extrañados.

-¿Señorita se encuentra usted bien?-le preguntó un joven que iba acompañado por una chica, ambos con expresiones preocupadas.

-Sí, señor. No se preocupe, no es nada-apenas y respondió, luego de eso salió corriendo, dejando en desconcierto a esas personas.

Corrió sin fijarse por donde iba, no le importaba nada, quería correr, gritar, hacer algo que calmara su dolor, en ese momento de su vida las emociones la sobrepasaban, llegó hasta su casa y abrió la puerta, dejó sus cosas en el sofá de la sala y rápidamente se fue a su habitación sin darle explicación a sus tíos que iban hacia ella para saludarla.

-¡Quiero estar sola! ¡No me molesten en un rato, por favor!-pidió entre llantos la chica, cosa que hizo preocupar a los señores, fueron hacia la habitación pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Hermione, abre la puerta, queremos saber que te ocurre-, le dijo el tío tratando de abrir la puerta en vano, estaba cerrada con seguro.

-¡Les digo que quiero estar sola!-.

-Hija, por Dios… dinos que pasa-intentó razonar la señora pero recibió la misma respuesta negativa, ambos tíos se miraron preocupados, parece que lo único que les quedaba era irse y volver después, algo malo le había ocurrido a su sobrina y ellos lo averiguarían, aunque fuera lo último que harían.

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba acostada en su cama, con el rostro escondido en una almohada, llorando a todo lo que podía, sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas y que no había nada por lo que vivir, pero luego recordó que tenía una gran razón para seguir adelante, aunque le doliera en el alma. Ella iba a seguir con su vida, por todos los seres queridos que la rodeaban, no iba a sucumbir en la oscuridad, de eso tenía que acordarse. Se giró y se quedó mirando el techo un rato, luego se sentó recostándose a la cabecera de la cama, su vista se perdía en una fotografía que estaba sobre el escritorio frente a su cama, de ella y Harry, hace un par de semanas.

-Ese fue el mejor día de nuestras vidas, al menos para mí-susurró Hermione con tristeza, luego su rostro cambió a uno decidido y lleno de rencor-. Harry Potter, te arrepentirás de esto por el resto de tú vida, lo juro por Dios y… _por este bebé que viene en camino_-, acarició su vientre y luego se quedó profundamente dormida.

**.**

**-$-R/L-$-**

**.**

En otro lado de la bulliciosa ciudad, otra pareja vivía momentos muy gratos, una rubia de ojos azules charlaba con un pelirrojo muy animadamente, estaban en un parque haciendo un pequeño picnic, comían frutas y reían muy felices, parecía que nada los perturbaba, al menos de momento.

-¿Sabes, Luna? Soy muy feliz estando así contigo-comentó el chico pelirrojo mientras recostaba su cabeza en las piernas de la aludida, que sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello.

-Sí, yo también lo soy. Todo esto me parece un sueño-.

-No, que va. Esto es la purita realidad, ¿si quieres encendemos la lavadora?-el chico se levantó y se acercó al rostro de ella para besarla, poco a poco el beso se iba haciendo más intenso y fue suficiente para hacer comprender a Luna.

-Ron, no seas tan ordinario. Estamos en un parque público… suficiente, me haces cosquillas-, dijo en cuanto se vio liberada de los labios del pelirrojo que ahora se entretenía con su cuello.

-Está bien, tienes razón. Vámonos antes de hacer conexión y que los cables se chamusquen-. La rubia lo miró sin entenderle ni una palabra, a lo que él procedió a explicarle-ya sabes, tu y yo, juntos… conexión… cables quemados…-

-Ya entendí, creo pero… ¿a que te referías antes con lo de la lavadora?-preguntó Luna extrañada mientras se ponía de pie y arreglaba las cosas para irse.

-Bueno… algunas las lavadoras hacen "chacha-chaca" y nosotros también podemos, ¿me entiendes?-ella negó temiendo a lo que pudiera referirse el pelirrojo-, oye mami que tú y yo tengamos nuestra intimidad… o sea que…-

-¡Ya! No aclares que oscurece, mejor vamonos-, y como temía él le salió con un disparate-. Todo está bien en mi mundo interior-. Se dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos respirando profundamente y con su mano hacia círculos a cierta distancia de su pecho.

Ron la miró como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo y mientras ella hacía esa cosa extraña para él, la tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar a la casa que compartían ambos desde hace un par de años

**.**

_Días después_

**.**

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA RON!? ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO!?-gritaba Luna enojada, estaban en la sala de su casa y mantenían una fuerte discusión.

-Como lo oyes, yo no puedo seguir así, lo que me pides es demasiado-, decía el aludido mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con preocupación.

-¿Te pido demasiado? Sólo te estoy diciendo que creo que es hora de que formalicemos nuestra relación-, ella respiraba agitadamente tratando de calmarse y lo miraba sin poder creérselo.

-Exacto y eso de formalizar a mí me suena a matrimonio, sólo de pensar en la palabra me dan ñañaras y me sudan los pies, haciendo que huelan a queso vencido-, habló el pelirrojo con una expresión de miedo y temblando ligeramente.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan ordinario!?-cuestionó alterada Luna, cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse-, todo está bien en mi mundo interior-. E hizo círculos sobre su pecho con su mano mientras daba profundos respiros.

-Me alegra que tu mundo interior esté bien, porque el mío se esta volviendo mier…-

-¡Basta! Mejor vete, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, ya no soporto tus palabras y comportamiento ordinario, no te quiero volver a ver más nunca en esta casa, sal de mi vida-, dijo Luna saliendo del lugar y dejando a un acomplejado Ron en medio de la sala.

-Bien bueno pues, luego se queja de que no estoy con ella ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?-hablaba para si el pelirrojo, caminando hasta la habitación que compartía con la rubia, sacó un par de maletas y metió toda su ropa, después salió de la casa, cerrando con llave y dejándola en la planta que estaba a un lado-, pero así es mejor… tú y yo queremos cosas distintas Luna, sin embargo… me vale un inodoro, esta no será la última vez, no importa lo que me cueste, volveremos a estar juntos, te lo juro por el hongo que me sale en los pies-.

Después de decirse eso, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, con dos maletas y el corazón desgarrado, porque después de todo él amaba a esa loca rubia con su mundo interior, ella era única y supo que en ese momento, él no estaba a su altura pero se prometió estarlo algún día y luego volvería para reconquistarla, si es que ella lo dejaba. No importaba cuanto le cueste, regresará y esta vez no la dejará ir, incluso vencería ese miedo al compromiso que tenía, haría cualquier cosa por ella y lo demostraría.

**.**

**-$-D/G-$-**

**.**

-¿Draco cómo pudiste?-se preguntaba un chica pelirroja y ojos castaños, estaba escondida tras unos arbustos cerca de un restaurante, allí se encontraban un rubio y una pelinegra.

La pelirroja los había seguido como por hora y media, tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta la clase de hombre que tenía por novio. Draco Malfoy, era un hombre exitoso pero mujeriego y por una extraña razón se interesó en ella, de eso hace un año y medio, pero últimamente las cosas no han ido bien entre ellos y la pelirroja no sabía por qué, así que decidió hacer la Sherlock y ver que ocurría con su novio.

Mala idea, hizo todo eso sólo para encontrarlo en una cita con otra mujer, caricias iban y venían de forma discreta, al menos eso pensaba la "pareja" porque, Ginny Weasley, incluso podría ver eso desde el espacio, lo último que la hizo romperse fue el beso en la boca entre Draco y aquella pelinegra, eso fue suficiente para hacer que quisiera salir corriendo de ahí y lo hizo.

Iba por las calles de la ciudad sin saber que hacer, ahora que lo sabía todo, no tenía idea que era lo que proseguía, lo primero sería dejarlo pero y después, después que haría con su asquerosa vida. Llegó a al parque y se sentó en uno de los bancos, necesitaba pensar, aislarse del mundo un rato, hundirse hasta lo más recoveco de su mente y no regresar jamás. Muchas horas pasó así, el sol estaba por ocultarse y decidió que era momento de enfrentarse a la realidad, justo cuando empezaba a ponerse de pie su celular sonó.

-¿Qué quieres, Draco?-habló fríamente al contestar el teléfono.

-_Vaya, que entusiasmo_-dijo con sarcasmo Draco al otro lado de la línea.

-Al demonio, Malfoy, ¿qué quieres?-.

-_¿En donde estás?-._

-Ese no es tu problema así que si es todo…-iba a colgar pero Draco continuó hablando.

-_¿Se puede saber que te pasa para que me hables así?_-, preguntó demandante el chico pues, la actitud de la pelirroja le era extraña.

-¿Así que quieres saber? Bien te lo diré, pero no por teléfono ¿conoces el restaurante Filosofal? Nos vemos ahí en una hora-, y sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, colgó la llamada y se fue a su casa para arreglarse, pues si quería hacer lo que debía, lo haría dignamente.

_._

_Una hora después_

_._

Ya había pasado la hora acordada y Draco se encontraba en el restaurante, llevaba media hora esperando a la pelirroja y comenzaba desesperarse, algo que el detestaba era esperar, si esa chica no llegaba en quince minutos, se iría. Mientras el rubio comenzaba a perder la cabeza, Ginny caminaba muy tranquilamente en dirección al sitio acordado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no tenía prisas, no le importaba que Draco se revolcara del coraje, ya había tenido suficiente con lo de esa tarde, llegó al restaurante en diez minutos y se acercó a la mesa donde vio al chico que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Llegas tarde, Ginebra-le dijo en tono de reproche y llamándola por su nombre, mientras le apartaba una de las sillas para que se sentara.

-Sí, como digas Draco-mencionó indiferente la pelirroja, sentándose y llamando al mesonero.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Ginny? ¿A que viene todo esto?-le preguntó el muchacho luego de que se fue el mesero, ella lo miró sin emoción alguna en el rostro y eso le sorprendió.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y me he puesto a pensar en muchas cosas, y una de ellas, la más importante, es que tú no me mereces-explicó con simpleza la chica haciendo que Draco perdiera toda la seriedad y enojo que expresaba su rostro.

-¿Qué?-.

-Como lo oyes, esta será la última vez que nos veamos y entablemos un conversación, tú y yo terminamos-.

-¡Ah no! Esto no se acaba hasta que me expliques bien el por qué-le dijo mientras con una de sus manos, impedía que la chica se pusiera de pie y se marchara.

-¡Te ví con esa mujer esta tarde y en este mismo restaurante, idiota! No me creas estupida, dices que no pasa nada entre tú y yo pero no es así, tú no has cambiado y no la harás nunca, seguirás siendo un maldito mujeriego-le explicó algo alterada haciendo que algunas personas a su alrededor voltearan a mirarlos, pero poco le importó.

-Eso tiene explicación, Ginny-, intentaba hablarle el rubio pero la chica se puso de pie justo cuando el mesero llegaba con sus bebidas. Tomó una de las copas y le vertió el líquido desde la cabeza, bañándolo por completo.

-No me interesa oírlo, adiós para siempre Malfoy-tan pronto dijo esto, la pelirroja se fue dejando a un molesto y aturdido Draco, parado a un lado de la mesa y oliendo a licor.

-Ginny… ¡Maldición!-masculló por lo bajo mientras volvía a sentarse de forma brusca y tomando una servilleta para secarse-, si quieres un adiós… está bien, será un adiós… por ahora-.

Porque a Draco Malfoy no lo humillaban y se salían con la suya, él tenía su orgullo y a pesar de eso, no se rendiría en la búsqueda de Ginny, la dejaría en paz por el momento y después aclararía todo el asunto, pero no sabía el tiempo que todo eso le iba a tomar ni tampoco lo complicado de la situación.

**.**

**-$-H/H_ R/L_D/G -$-**

**.**

**Es fue el primer capitulo, aunque tengo una duda, no se si seguirlo por mi cuenta o basarlo por completo en la novela, cosa que dudo pues en la novela hay asesinatos. En fin, ya veré, de verdad espero les haya agradado, si es así y quieren saber que pasará, dejen un review, si lo merezco. Y si no es así… no he pensado eso todavía. Nos leemos.**


End file.
